


danger (if you get too close)

by daisysusan



Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysusan/pseuds/daisysusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions are running a bit high ... and then there's kissing. No, really, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	danger (if you get too close)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [formerlydf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formerlydf/gifts).



> Happy birthday, DF!
> 
> Thanks to [paperclipbitch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/) for britpicking this, and unthanks to her for enabling me horribly. So it's a wash, really. For the prompt "chemistry" for Cotton Candy Bingo at DW. 
> 
> I did not title an X Factor RPF story written two years after the pairing was a thing with a lyric from a Kris Allen song. THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE.

Dannii's fingers are tight around his arm, enough that Aiden's going to have bruises later, and it's not helping that he's pulling forward, trying to get closer to Matt with some sort of mindless desperation he doesn't understand. Matt's crying, his voice is cracking—it's possibly the worst Aiden's ever heard him sing—and he's pulling forward, away from where Harry and Louis clinging to him. 

Aiden's not sure where this is going, but his heart is pounding and he can barely hear Matt singing over the blood rushing in his ears, and he feels like he couldn't possibly be happier if it were him winning instead. They're singing too close, standing too close, Aiden's voice is getting picked up by the microphone, and maybe that's why Dannii is dragging him back, because this is Matt's moment. That might not be the reason, though, and it’s making his heart clench to think what he might have done if he’d gotten as close to Matt as he wants to be. 

But then Matt's pulled free from the clingiest members of the clingiest band ever and he's singing to Aiden, right at him like the song's for him. Aiden can't stop himself when he goes to hug Matt, flailing his arms and hiding his face and Matt's right there with him, his face pressed to Aiden's neck.

It's over before he even gets used to being pressed against Matt again, and Matt's being tackled by all of One Direction and Aiden's grinning so hard his face hurts but somehow he manages to make it even wider when Dannii catches his eye. He can't stop watching Matt, with his watery smile and Harry hanging off his shoulders, and—he won the X Factor. Matt won and he sang to Aiden and everything's a little fuzzy around him except Matt's smile and the memory of how he crumpled into Aiden's arms.

He has no idea how long the hug lasted, no idea how long they're on the stage listening to the audience cheer and grinning stupidly at each other. Eventually everyone is herded offstage in a messy huddle of arms and hugs and tears, and Matt’s touching him again, just a light hand against his back and it’s nothing but also the only thing Aiden can focus on through the dizzy, overwhelming crush around him.

And then they're backstage and there aren't cameras everywhere—but they're not alone either, friends and contestants and staff everywhere, and Dannii is right next to them, her hand on Matt's shoulder. Now Matt's hand is curled around the back of Aiden's neck, weighty and new, and Aiden's shaking a bit from the adrenaline and from Matt's warm skin against his.

In an instant, everything changes. Matt's hand against his neck is tighter, gripping with intent, and the air between them is charged. There are so many people, pushing them closer together, pulling them apart to hug Matt and scream their congratulations—nothing less is audible over the roar of the audience—but Matt doesn’t take his hand off Aiden’s neck, hugs everyone one-armed and cards the tips of his fingers through Aiden’s hair while he does it. It’s just as crowded around them, just as many people and voices, but all he can think about is all the places he and Matt are touching—the hand on his neck, their hips pressed against each other, Matt’s thigh just barely touching his—and how many more places he could feel Matt’s skin. He could reach out and wind his arm around Matt’s waist, right there next to him, or slip a hand under Matt’s shirt to rest on his back. 

He could lean over, press a kiss into Matt’s hair. 

Matt moves before he gets the chance, steers him toward the darkest corner in the vicinity—still not very dark but it’s enough—and kisses him. 

Aiden can’t say he’s never though about kissing Matt, because he has, frequently and in great detail, but this isn’t what he expected at all. He’s always thought that kissing Matt would be slightly awkward, maybe, or hesitant at first. They’ve been dancing around this for so long, touching and looking and wanting, but never acting, it seemed to follow that kissing Matt would be as cautious as everything else with him has been. 

It’s not at all.

Matt is kissing him hard, the hand that isn’t still holding him by the neck scrabbling at the small of his back, bunching the shirt up until it’s flat against his skin, and Aiden is trying, impossibly, to pull Matt even closer. The kiss is all adrenaline and tongues and Matt’s teeth scraping across Aiden’s lip and Aiden groaning into it, everything he never expected and always wanted. 

He groans something that he thinks is Matt’s name, but it’s swallowed into the kiss. Just when Aiden—reluctantly—thinks he’s going to have to pull away before he blacks out from lack of oxygen, Matt moves his mouth so that instead of licking enthusiastically at Aiden’s, he’s kissing down his jaw. He pauses by Aiden’s ear, and Aiden expects him to speak, thinks for a dizzy moment Matt might actually whisper something filthy to him backstage at the X Factor, which has happened in his imagination more often than he cares to remember, but there’s only silence and Matt’s heavy breathing. 

“Fuck, Aiden,” he finally says, so close that Aiden can feel his lips form the words against his ear. “I’ve wanted to do this—”

And it’s like something inside Aiden snaps, and he’s grabbing Matt by the hips, dragging him forward under there’s nothing at all between them except fabric and friction and the places above Matt’s trousers where his shirt has ridden up and Aiden’s fingers are on his bare skin. His fingers feel heavy against Matt’s back, even though he’s barely touching; he thinks he might forget how to breathe with Matt’s mouth against his neck and Matt’s fingers on his scalp. Aiden can’t do anything but hold on harder and hope with every fibre of his being he doesn’t say anything that might draw attention to them, anything that would mean they’d have to stop. 

Matt’s mouth leaves his neck. He’s just staring at Aiden, eyes still red and watery, mouth red from kissing, and they should talk, probably, Aiden should say something about how he’s fancied Matt since the first time he heard him sing, but all he has it in him to do is grab Matt’s head in both his hands and slam their mouths back together. 

This kiss doesn’t linger, not the way the first did, but it’s even more desperate—messy tongues and teeth scraping and Aiden’s hands tight on the sides of Matt’s face because he’s not quite willing to move them yet. When Aiden pulls away, lightheaded, Matt leans forward to nip at his lower lip before tucking his face into the curve of his shoulder. 

Dannii appears behind Matt with suspiciously good timing—probably intentional, really, he’s always wondered if she thought they were together all along—and touches his shoulder lightly. 

“Tonight,” Matt whispers to Aiden before he lets himself be herded away.


End file.
